


On the Cliff

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	On the Cliff

The two of us stood there, hand in hand, staring down at the pitch black sea crashing against the cliffside. The waves crest and break, slamming against the jagged rocks below. White dots rushing before my eyes as I try to catch my breath and slow the thumping of my beating heart. I could hear him breathing just as heavily besides me, coming out in ragged wheezing gasps of air. His hand is damp from sweat in my iron grip but I would rather die than even think about letting go.

Behind me comes the noise of the still distant crowd, just barely able to be heard over the roar of the crashing waves. A quick turn behind me reveals the light of their torches against the dark silhouette of the forest. We wouldn’t have much time before they would be upon us.

I looked at my companion beside me, hoping he would have some solution to the problem facing us. He held his left arm tight against his chest, as he breathed like a bellow trying to fill his lungs with the fresh sea air. His legs were trembling from what must have been a mix of fear, exertion and adrenaline. His blonde hair was plastered against his forehead by a combination of blood and sweat, the blood slowly trickling down his face. His eyes darted around nervously, looking frantically for a way for us to escape this unharmed. But there was no escape for us, there was only the slowly approaching mob behind us and the sheer drop before us. We had run out of options.

I squeezed his hand in what I hoped would be reassurance. He finally met my gaze and I could see the anguish in his sea green eyes as he realized exactly what I had, that there was only one choice left for us to make. I could barely hear his stuttered whispered apologies over the raging wind as he frantically tried to atone for what was happening.

“Don't blame yourself, I knew exactly what I was getting myself into.” I tried to say confidently, hoping that a tremor in my voice would not reveal the swirling pits of growing nausea in my stomach.

I could hear the mob behind us growing louder and louder. Our time was running short. The seemingly endless stars in the sky twinkled mockingly at us, unaware of the tragedy that was happening below. The moon shone so bright and seemed to beckon us to join her in her loving embrace. I wish I could have sprouted wings right there and joined her. If I had wings. I could pull us up into the night sky, into safety. We could dance amongst the twinkling stars and laugh at all the people below. Together we could see the world, flying from East to West, North to South. We could fly up and up and up until our problems were invisible below the clouds.

But my back remained free of any wings and even if I could fly away, my partner has a golden chain tethering him to this Earth and I could never leave him behind. The sky would be lonely with only myself for company. The moon would have to settle for watching us from above, two young boys standing on the edge of what must certainly be death, living on borrowed time.

The crowd had grown close enough to make out their shouts,

“Find them quick.”

“Don’t let them get away.”

“The boy must be found.”

I turned to him, my companion, my closest friend, the one who held all my secrets, fears and dreams, and gave me all of his in return. In the tower, he had always seemed so ethereal, like a statue of marble come to life. But it seems silly to think he was anything but human. His hand slick in my grasp, his legs shaking, his cheeks red from the wind, his hair tousled from our frantic sprint. As I held his hand and we looked down at our inevitable demise, he never seemed more alive.

I leaned down and whispered in his ear, “There is only one choice we can make. You are never going to go back there and neither am I.”

He met my gaze, his eyes watering slightly, the fear and hesitation visible in his stare. “Are you sure you want to go through with this?” he whispered softly, his eyes never leaving mine. “You can still turn back, you can still live on.”

I shook my head and smiled. Even covered in blood, swear and dirt, his once beautiful clothes ripped and tattered, he never looked more radiant under the star’s light.

“How can I live knowing that you are suffering?” I squeezed his hand one last time and took a step towards the edge of the cliff. The sea that had always been familiar to me, had never looked so foreign and frightening. I looked him in the eyes for what would be the last time.

“Together?” I asked.

“Together.” And then together we jumped.


End file.
